pandoras_school_for_the_magically_giftedfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob
"She looked at Rob, his back facing her, and she knew somewhere on his body was a scar that portrayed physically the pain he was feeling." (Sam, Page 37 ) Bio: Rob Hastings, House 12's Den Mother of sorts, is a 26 year-old Caster Witch. Rob is an unlikely caregiver, often going to childish actions himself to prove a point. Growing up in a small town Rob was an only child to middleclass Witches. Rob won a scholarship to the finest Witch school in the country, and as a child was a gifted and hardworking student. He achieved the highest score on the Casting Ability Test, out of every qualifying Witch in Training in the country. His score was the highest ranking in the last 50 years. A child prodigy Rob was expected to go far, and had been given the opportunity to join the Council, he would have been the youngest Caster Council member ever, but tragedy struck changing Rob's skyrocketing career, and life. Rob's childhood friend, (whom he had a brother like bond with) committed suicide. The younger Demon had been struggling with his personality changes as a result of his other side. David, had been under Council watch and was supposed to be getting the help he needed in a private setting after having developed a split demonic personality. Sadly, because of financial cuts and a botched psychiatric evaluation, Council Member Anderson (Maggie's Father) had David released against the wishes of his family and Rob himself who was away at school. Days later David had another break, setting the house on fire in the process while his family slept. David who'd locked himself in a closet was the only one in the four person family not to make it outside. Rob took the death of his best friend horribly, and during the summer before he was supposed to start his job as a Caster Council Member, Rob suffered a panic attack. After this he withdrew all of his money he was going to use on an apartment and car, bying a plane ticket to Europe. Telling his family goodbye and the Council to go screw themselves he spent the next few years backpacking around the world, sleeping around, drinking excessively, Rob tried to drop off the face of the earth. His job was given away to the Vasilev girl who was his competitor. (Eddy's sister). When he would show up at home he would be filthy and drunk. After a while he stopped visiting his family and Sam (David's sister). Giving up hope Rob struggled with his guilt at not being able to save his friend and his anger of the Council. Rob's name became a warning to most ambitious Witches to what could happen if they did not put growth above childish feelings. Recently Rob was found by his Aunt who guilted him into taking a job at the new school. After seeing the mess that he had to deal with from each of his self-hand picked students, he felt he had to sober up to help them. Since then, Sam Danvers, David's sister, has also shown up to work as a Teachers Aid. Having promised David he would take care of Sam before he'd died, this adds to his newfound sobriety. Personality: *Calculating *Serious *Brooding *Drunk *Horny *Caring *Sly *Careful